How Far Will You Go For The One You Love?
by Baby Scorpion
Summary: I'm not afraid now that I'm all yours. Say what they may, I'm yours always. All your love I'll take to my grave. Tear me down they can, but they will never take you out of my thoughts. A whole new life starts now.


**All the lives always tempted to trade**

They sat on the field of green grass. Hands entwined with each other's. Her emerald eyes closed, his obsidian ones staring at the endless blue sky.

Years had passed since Sasuke left. All memories of him faded away. Gone with the wind. She herself gained so much power after endless waves of training sessions from many powerful and experienced shinobi. Rising from a Genin to a Chuunin, then Jounin then Anbu level. She had fame and was well known in countries and nations.

Not long after that, she was sent on a fateful mission. A mission that arranged her life and fate. Forever. A mission to eliminate an Akatsuki member. Who would have known that she would have fallen in love with an Akatsuki member instead. She had captured his eyes. The eyes of Uchiha Madara, leader of the Akatsuki. She herself, hadn't seen it coming either. She never expected it too. Endless of encounters in battles and fights again, they grew more and more attracted to each other. Until once more encounter, they didn't fought. They only stared at each other, confused about wanting to fight or not. They did something they never thought they would. Kiss each other. A kiss. A first one.

"You know you love me." Madara smirked as he glanced at the pink haired goddess beside him.

"No I don't." Sakura humped in annoyance.

"You do, you know very well you do." Madara let out a proud Uchiha smirk.

"Cocky bastard." She laughed and pinned him down the grass, climbing on top of him. Her lips locking with his.

Weeks passed since the day they first kissed. She always went to meet him whenever she could sneak out of Konoha. Even if it's just for a few minutes. Or sometimes, he would sneak in to Konoha and see her. He would appear in her house. No one knows about their secret meetings. The first time he visited her, they did the most sinful thing. A sex, between a Konoha Anbu and the Akatsuki leader. Hell, she was in hot soup if her friends or her shishou know. She gave up her virginity for the man she loved. He too, felt the same passion towards her.

**.**

Standing on the tree trunk, she froze and turn around. Staring bravely at the shadows in front of her. Her former teammates and friends and teachers. All of them. They've been sent out to get her back. Ever since they knew she had been secretly meeting the Akatsuki leader. No words came out of her mouth nor she could think of anything to say. She only flashed back a emotionless gaze to them. An emotionless gaze filled with invisible fear.

**Will they hate me for the choices I've made**

"Madara! GO!" Sakura screamed from faraway as she activate the barrier, keeping her friends in a harmless trapping barrier. It was a visible bubble-like cage. They were all trying to break it from inside. She didn't want a fight to erupt between Madara and her friends. She didn't want her friends to die. But she wanted wouldn't let them kill Madara. He meant the whole world to her.

Madara stood calmly there. Remembering what she told him before,

_"Ne, Madara. If my friends ever came here for me, I want you to go, ne?" Sakura spoke sadly. She knew that one day Konoha would know about her relationship with Madara. And they will execute her._

_"Why the hell should I run from ignorant brats?" Madara frowned as he heard that. "Because I don't want you to kill them." Sakura sighed._

**And will they stop when they see me again**

She watched as Naruto's clones held Madara down, with the massive infinite amount of Kyuubi chakra in them, successfully stopping Madara's movements. The real Naruto and Sasuke lunged at Madara. A Rasen Shuriken technique in Naruto's hand, overflowing with excessive chakra, mixed with the Kyuubi's chakra too. Sasuke, a Chidori Nagashi crackling in his hands, erupting a thousand bird's chirpings. Madara can't resist them, but he could attack them. He only refrained from doing so because he didn't want to break his promise with Sakura.

"NO! MADARA!"

Sakura struggled wildly against her friend's grasp. They all struggled along to pin her down. Tears flowed down her eyes, fearing the thoughts of losing someone she loved. They only one she loved. She has to choose, Madara or Konoha.

A large amount of chakra, erupted from her. Throwing all her friends back faraway, she ran towards the three.

She won't stop. Because she now knows who she finally is. Her new decision. She was Madara's lover. Not a Konoha Anbu anymore. Not Sakura of team seven. Not friends of them anymore. She is an Akatsuki. She know who she is now and she can't stop. And she won't.

**I can't stop now I know who I am**

She ran and ran towards Naruto and Madara. She knew she won't make it in time. But if it was worth protecting him, she will. She was his and she is not afraid. She had made her decision. They lunged at his. They were closed to killing him. Sakura rushed in front of them thrust out her hand, grabbing Naruto's arm and threw him far back.

But Sasuke, he can't stop in time. He and Naruto had been lunging at a fast speed at Madara, then she appeared in front of them. She stopped Naruto, but she didn't have time to stopped his.

Now, his hand protruded out from her back. The Chidori had ripped through her stomach. Blood was leaking out profusely from her. The floor below her was red, stained with a pool of crimson liquid. She let out an ear-piercing scream of pain.

This pain was nothing compared to the pain of losing Madara. She was his, now she was all his and she is not afraid of anyone or even death.

**Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid**

Everyone's eyes widened as they witness they scene before them.

Naruto's clones vanished in a gust of wind. Sasuke was speechless, so was everyone. He had a shocking look. He slowly looked up at her beautiful faces. The face of his former teammate the face of his love that he once betrayed, the face of the one that betrayed him. Her face was now pale from the massive amount of blood loss.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura!" Ino too. Everyone froze, not sure what to do.

She slowly turned around, her gaze softened as she faced Madara. "Go..."

"No.." Madara was filled with fear and worry.

"Please...I promise..I will come back to your side because I still have something to tell you...now go!" Sakura was prepared to sacrifice herself for him. "But.." Madara was not insane to let Sakura go with them. He knew she won't die of the deep wound, she had use the Genesis Healing technique. And she won't die from whatever wound she had. But still, he didn't want her to go back with them. He had seen the lustful and jealousy look on Sasuke, God knows what he'll do to her. What about the village, they will surely give her a harsh punishment.

"Don't let my sacrifice be in vain." Sakura said out before she turned back to her friends.

He turned away and disappeared into a space rift. Swearing he won't get her back. Sakura felt relieve knowing that Madara was safe now. She gasped in pain as blood leak continuously out of her. She tore herself out from Sasuke's hands. The large wound on her stomach slowly turned back to normal. She thought the one who would wound her was Naruto, who knows it turned out to be Sasuke. Her eyes blackened out. She fainted to the ground.

**.**

"Sakura, you're a bitch! Do you spread your legs for him just because he wants you? Does he even love you at all?" Sasuke yelled in frustration. He can't believe, she who was his weak and innocent teammate, would now became so strong and sinful. She was supposed to wait for him until he came back. Yet, she choose another man. Not just any man, but Uchiha Madara. Hell! Was she crazy? He was damn frustrated. Extremely.

She doesn't care. She was his, they can say what they may.

**I'm yours always, say what they may**

"Sakura-sama." Neji said calmly. "Sakura-san!" Lee called out. "Sakura!" Ino cried.

"Sakura-chan! Please, surrender!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura was tied up in a interrogation chair in the torture chamber, beneath the Hokage Tower. Her friends all stood in front of her, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke and his team Taka, team Asuma, team Gai and team Kurenai, all of them were angry and hurt because of her. They had successfully brought her back after she fainted. Tsunade and the three elders stood there as well.

"Should I make her talk more?" Ibiki asked Tsunade. Even as the Head of Torture and Interrogation department, he was having difficulties making Sakura talk out about Akatsuki's information. He tried every method of torturing her, yet she still won't answer.

"That's enough, Ibiki." Tsunade breath out.

"Haruno Sakura, will you cooperate with us on eliminating the Akatsuki and it's leader, or will you accept your execution." Utatane Koharu announced.

"If you tell us where Akatsuki are, we will pardon you on all of your crimes. You can return to your original Anbu status." Mitokado Homura offered her a chance.

"..No..." Sakura whispered out. She would never betray Madara, even if it means her death.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. He was being held back by Kiba and Lee from lunging at Sakura. If they didn't restrain him, Naruto would beat the crap out of his pink haired teammate until she gave up on Madara. They knew he would even break her arms and legs to keep her away from leaving.

"We have no choice then." The elders announced.

"Haruno Sakura, we, the council members and elders and Konoha, hereby announcing your sentence to death for betraying Konoha. And for joining Akatsuki. I'm sure the Hokage has no objections on this." Danzou said and glanced at Tsunade.

Sakura shut her eyes. She didn't care even if she dies. As long as she would be free from Konoha. After all, even if she dies, her memories about Madara will still be with her. All the memories about their first encounters, their first kiss, their first sex, all the fun times they spent together. All of it, she would take them to her grave.

**And all your love I'll take to a grave**

"Village safety comes first." Tsunade sighed, wishing that her apprentice never had fallen in love with the Akatsuki leader. She was gonna regret to death for sending her emerald eyed apprentice on that mission. If only she hadn't sent her on it, she wouldn't have met Madara, and this all would never happen.

**.**

Somewhere nearby, Madara and the other Akatsuki members raced from trees to trees from Amegakure until they reached near Konoha.

Hours ago, when he left Sakura there with Sasuke and the others, he headed straight back to the Akatsuki Base. He believed in her for she never break any promise she had with him. He believed she will come back to him like she promised. But when he went in his chamber in the base, the chamber which he and his pink haired lover had always spend their time together in, he froze. He stared at the object inside the trash bin which was is filled with papers. Among the crumpled papers was a pregnancy test. On the strip, there was a blue mark, the proof of pregnancy.

Time froze. He stood there, he and Sakura were the only ones who had access to his chamber. He remembered that Sasuke had strike his chidori right into Sakura's stomach area. And that means, if Sakura's was pregnant during that time...

'Damn it!' Madara's gripped his fist till it bleed. Sasuke wasn't gonna get away for murdering his child before it even has the chance to breathe. After all this years since he was born, he was finally going to have a child, and a new life, but all of it was gone with wind now.

**And all my life starts now**

The elders and everyone left the room. Naruto too, unwillingly. He was tearing and screaming at Sakura, but only to be forcefully dragged away by Kakashi. Sakura sat there alone in the large chamber.

A person appeared in front of her. Though she didn't open her eyes, she knew who it was.

"You were supposed to wait for me to come back." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"But I don't want to." Sakura stared at the ground and continued, "When I stopped Naruto, you can stop from aiming your Chidori at me. But you pretended you couldn't. Because you knew that-"

"That you were pregnant?" Sasuke cut her sentence. "You were supposed to help me revive my clan, Sakura. Not him, who slaughtered the entire Uchiha with Itachi."

"I don't love you anymore." Sakura snapped.

"You will. I will make you mine." Sasuke had came back with his team Taka few months ago. He expected to be warmly welcome by her. Yet, she acted like he didn't even exist. Then he heard the rumors about her falling in love with an Akatsuki member. Days after, he was sent with the others on a mission to bring her back from Akatsuki.

"You don't love me, you just want to own me, that's all! You can't bear to see me happy!" Sakura screamed.

"I do love you."

"Then prove it! Let me be free!" Sakura emerald eyes were filled with anger, pain and betrayal. "If you all really care about me, then let me go! Let me be happy!"

"I won't. You will help me revive my clan. I will talk the elders in letting you live, but of course, such betrayal will stop you from becoming a ninja. I guess they'll let you be a regular citizen, and you will never be allowed to leave the village."

"That's selfishness. You don't love me at all." Sakura glared at the chicken ass haired.

"So? You'll finally get what you want. You've dreamt of it since you were a mere kid." Sasuke smirked.

"I want to be loved too, not just to be owned." Sakura spoke out softly.

"Then I will love you too."

"Too late." It was too late to say those now.

"Don't make me tear you down right now, Sakura." Sasuke's eyes bleed red with the Mangekyou.

"Even if you do so, you will never take him out of my thoughts."

**Tear me down, they can take you out of my thoughts**

A large wound appeared at Sakura's arm. Slowly, the wound started to heal by the effects of the Genesis Healing. Sasuke grew angrier.

**Under every scar there's a battle I've lost**

A loud siren was heard through out the entire of Konoha. The danger siren. It warns everyone that there is a danger. Footsteps could be heard everywhere above the chamber where Sasuke and Sakura was in. Screamings and yellings of panic could be heard outside the building too.

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo burst inside the chamber.

"Sasuke! The whole group of Akatsuki has infiltrate Konoha." Suigetsu yelled. "Most Jounins and Anbu are fighting against them at the main gate. But some members had scattered all over Konoha." Juugo stated.

"From what we all think, the reason they came was because of her." Karin glared at the pink haired kunoichi whom her 'beloved Sasuke-kun' had eyes on.

**Will they stop when they see us again**

"Madara! No!" Sakura grabbed Madara's arm, stopping him from killing Sasuke. "He kill our child before it even had it's first breath!"

The others are battling against the members of Akatsuki, while Sasuke and Naruto fought against Madara. Madara had ordered his comrades to not kill anyone or destroy anything for he knew his lover wouldn't like it. Naruto lie fainted on the ground, after being trapped in Madara's Eternal Mangekyou. Sakura just got there in time to stop her lover from killing her first crush.

"Our child is safe..." Sakura muttered. Madara and Sasuke's eyes widened. "How?" Sasuke gripped his fists.

"I knew something like this was going to happen, so I had it sealed with a spell. That's why it won't die, no matter how injured I am, unless I die." A tear dripped down Sakura's emerald eyes as she guided Madara's palm to her womb.

"You can feel it right?" She asked the father of her child. Madara didn't know what to say. He could feel the small chakra presence in her. This was the first time he had been so happy ever since after the death of his younger brother.

He grabbed her hand and walked off with her. With a final glance at Sasuke, Sakura left with Madara. The Akatsuki stopped their battles with the tired Konoha ninjas and walked off with their leader and their newly mistress. Itachi stopped walking and faced Sasuke.

"Aniki..." Sasuke breathed out softly.

"Good to see you well, Sasuke. And it seems the village trusted you now, I'm glad." Itachi murmured.

"Why did you sacrifice so much for me?" Sasuke tried not to yell.

"Because Otoutou, you mean the world to me." Itachi appeared right in front of him and poke his little brother's forehead, just like what he loved to do years ago.

Itachi disappeared again and appeared among the Akatsuki, all stepping out of the village. Naruto had just woke up from the illusion, he stood up wanting to stop Sakura from leaving. But Sasuke stopped him without a word. Then Naruto had just realized, If you love someone, set them free, make them happy.

**I can't stop now know who I am**

"You knew that the only reason Sasuke went back there was just because he wanted to destroy Konoha right?" Madara asked as he lay his Queen down the bed. A week had passed since the day Sakura left. "Yeah." Sakura sighed.

"I'm surprised. I thought you would advise him not to." Madara stoke her back comfortingly.

"None of it would affect us right? After all, we're together now." Sakura smiled at Madara.

"Nothing would bother us again."

**Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid**

Madara strip his mistress of her every clothing. Getting heated to join the game, Sakura too, took off his armors and the clothing underneath them. He made her lie down as he got on top of her, penetrating the inside of her.

**I'm yours always, say what they may**

He grabbed her waist and forced her down on him, she threw her head up and scream. He moved her up and down as she moans, feeling him move inside of her. She rode on him wildly and hard. Then her juices spilled on his cock and balls.

**And all your love I'll take to a grave**

He flipped her position over and had her on her knees and elbows, pounding into her, deep, hard and fast. Each thrust were rewarded with screams and moans.

**And all my life starts **

"You really are going to enjoy this." Madara smirked. "Oh really?" Sakura doubted. His Sharingan spin, making her held her orgasm back as he fuck her harder and harder.

**Now I all yours, I not afraid**

Her form shook as a wave of continuing orgasm took her. She screamed as her core pulsated violently and squirted out fluids. Explosions hit her body over and over. Her core throbbed from the intense orgasm, and is starting to drip with juices again as he fingered her over and over while sucking on her breasts.

**I'm yours always, say what they may**

Semen was dripping out of her core and her hole, staining her thighs and ass.

**And all your love I'll take to a grave**

"What gender do you think our child would be?" Madara asked as Sakura rested beside him.

"A boy."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a medic, and one of the best remember?" Sakura gave a Uchiha smirk and look at Madara with eyes drowned in hope, "So, what do you want to name him?"

Madara close him eyes before letting them open again.

"Kamui."

The Majesty Of God.

After all, Madara considered himself as a god. Once their son was born, she can't imagine how happy they both would be. Her life was starting again.

**And all my life starts now**

**.**

_How far will you go for the one you love?_

_Of course, as far as until the end of time. His will to risk anything for her. Her will to risk anything for him. Some love may be mortal. But more love are immortal._

Song : Eclipse

One shot fanfic only, gratefully thank you to those who are willing to review. - Dying Passion


End file.
